Imagine Your OTP 1 AmericaJapan
by Gloria Lopez
Summary: I'm doing an imagine your otp series using prompts from imagineyourotp. Person A Japan Kiku Person B America Alfred Imagine your otp playing tennis on the wii, and person A loses the controller it flies out of their hand, hitting a wall. It leaves a huge dent, person A makes a face of horror that makes person B start crying from laughing too hard. and some then ;)


Imagine your OTP #1

Person A= Japan (Kiku)

Person B= America (Alfred)

Imagine your otp playing tennis on the wii, and person A loses the controller and it flies out of their hand, hitting a wall. It leaves a huge dent, person A makes a face of horror that makes person B start crying from laughing too hard.

Kiku was watching TV while he was under the kotatsu table, he was watching one of the drams Im Yong Soo was obsessed with, Kiku wasn't all too interested in the plot but he'd only agreed to watch some episodes to shut Yong Soo up. He yawned and continued to work on his pre-calculus homework. While Kiku worked his way through the problems he felt like changing out of his school uniform but just as Kiku got up from the warm kotatsu table to change he heard knocking from the door.

Kiku stretched like a cat, yawned again covering his mouth with his sleeve, whoever was at the door knocked loudly again and Kiku went to open the door.

He almost shut the door immediately once he saw who was there, but said American had already placed his hand on the door. _Whoa, he acts dumb but he knew to hold the door open when I saw him. _Kiku thought.

"Oh hi Alfred" Kiku felt the blood rise to his cheeks, being alone with a good looking guy after school was a bit strange for him, all his siblings were either still at school in clubs or sports, or out shopping with friends, and his guardian Yao was out shopping for groceries.

"YO!" Alfred smiled his brilliant grin. "I was wondering if you could help me out with some stuff?"

Kiku felt reluctant to help anyone but he decided to hear Alfred out.

"Oh ok, well just leave your sneakers with the others, ok?"

"Oh! Yea totally dude!" Alfred kicked off his high tops and lined them up next to Kiku's own school shoes.

"So what do you want?" Kiku asked before Alfred had even reached the living room.

"Kiku," Alfred began "I really, really need you to tutor me! Pleease" Alfred was begging like a little kid.

"No." Kiku responded almost immediately. He barely had time to finish his own homework let alone tutor Alfred "Ask someone else" he said flatly

"No, please Kiku? You're the only one who can help me bro!" Once they were in the living room Alfred reached into his school bag which from inside looked like a birds nest filled to the max with pencils, pens, comic books, silly drawings, failed tests, and crumpled report cards. He pulled out a test with such accuracy that Kiku was almost impressed at how easily he could find papers in that mayhem.

"LOOK!" Alfred exclaimed pointing at the paper "I'm failing" he whined, giving Kiku a pleading look.

The paper was a pre-calculus test they had taken two days ago, Kiku remembered he got a 87% on that test since it was quite hard for him as well, unfortunately Alfred wasn't doing as well. On the corner of his test there was a red 29% and a note from their teacher that said "Consider tutoring Al"

"Alfred…" Kiku said staring at him.

"Please dude? I need at least a C in that class or else I'll get kicked out of Football man, and I really can't get kicked out because I need to get into an ivy league school or else and unless you didn't get a good enough example from my test I can't get a scholarship off of my grades alone, my dad's already super pissed at me for my first report card I can't even hide them from him, cause you know he teaches English 2 and—"

"OK! Fine just don't make a mess," Kiku stopped Alfred from continuing because he figured he'd be there for the longest time if he didn't stop him. He rubbed his head and said "I'm going to change so just wait or, something, I don't know get your book." Kiku wasn't worried about not being able to teach Alfred since pre-calculus was really easy for him so he'd just teach Alfred some of the stuff he'd need for the next test.

After Kiku changed into his house clothes he began going over what they had been learning in class. For Alfred it was like Kiku was talking in Japanese and not in English, he really hated pre-calc and he would rather be home reading comics or playing video games (_hey! Kiku's got a wii) _but he needed to stay in football and get into a good college and make his dad proud, so he paid attention even though it made his head feel like it was splitting in half.

"Alfred?" Kiku said waving a hand in front of Alfred's face "Hello?"

"Oh!" Alfred jolted and then dropped his blond haired head in his palms "Ugh sorry dude you need to slow done I'm not getting any of this."

"You seem distracted," Kiku told him "What is it you're looking at?"

"Your wii" Alfred said sheepishly when he looked up "I just really need a break"

"Okay. We'll play one game of wii sports and then we can get back to your tutoring okay?" Kiku answered deciding that they would never move along if Alfred didn't get a rest. _It's like I'm trying to keep a computer from overheating, _he thought.

"Really!" Alfred said excitedly like a kid he jumped from the kotatsu and grabbed the wii remote and turned the wii on.

"Damn Kiku I could kiss you!" Alfred laughed.

"A-Alfred." Kiku stammered as he grabbed the second remote, he blushed profusely he couldn't believe Alfred could just say something like that! Did he really mean it?

"Let's play tennis then!" Alfred said letting out bubbles of childish laughter.

Kiku let Alfred make himself a mii character so his tennis player would look like him, Alfred took almost ten minutes making his mii but once he finished they begun to play.

"Hahaha I'm going to kick your ass!"

"If only you were so excited about pre-calc"

"We're on break! No school talks!"

Kiku sighed and smiled as he continued to play absentmindedly play tennis. He wasn't paying much attention to the game anymore partly because he was looking at Alfred bouncing around the room like the energizer bunny. Alfred's kid-like behavior made him laugh to himself. Alfred's childishness was one of the things Kiku liked about him, although he would never admit it. After a while Kiku noticed he was staring at Alfred's dirty blond hair, he admired it so much, and he was also kind of jealous of it. Everyone in his family had dark brown hair and brown eyes, to him Alfred's blond hair and blue eyes was something exotic.

"Kiku," Alfred said "I've beat you four times already what's up with you?" he giggled and said "You're not thinking about pre-calc are you?"

"No, um I was looking at your hair" Kiku was surprised he'd told the truth so easily but he just sort of blurted it out.

"Whoa, really? Haha why it's such an average color"

There were two things that caused Kiku to throw his remote across the room 1) Alfred's comment made him slightly mad 2) Alfred had said it just as he was about to hit the ball, and Kiku lost the grip and it flew to the wall, the remote must have been much harder than it looked because it left a giant dent in the wall. Kiku's dropped to his sides and he stared at the wall for a very long time, Alfred froze too waiting for a reaction, suddenly just as the wii made a noise signaling a win Kiku let out a scream of horror. It was a low scream at first but as the intensity of the scream grew Kiku's voice went higher, this of course made Alfred begin to laugh hysterically, Kiku fell to his knees and then fell face forward to the carpet.

"Yao is going to skin me alive, kill me, bring me back to life, bring me back and fix his wall and then he's going to bury me." Kiku said almost inaudibly.

Alfred attempted to hold in his laughter but he sputtered and threw his head back and laughed wildly.

"Don't laugh" Kiku said flatly with a blank look in his eyes. "I'm already dead, I must commit seppuku."

"BWAHAHAHA!" Alfred cackled "You should have seen your face dude! It was perfect do it again?!" Alfred was now rolling on the carpet next to Kiku, he rolled over to face Kiku, his eyes were watery and he sighed and slipped off his glasses slowly to wipe his tears off.

"You're so cute Kiku, I really like you." he whispered.

Kiku's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed with warmth, unexpectedly Kiku felt a soft pair of lips quickly peck his.

Although it felt good Kiku had been startled by it and his face turned an even darker shade of pink. He touched his lips with his index finger feeling the lingering and blissful warmth that Alfred's lips brought him.

"Al" he said softly but he couldn't speak the words were stuck in his throat for some reason.

"Oh my god, Kiku I'm sorry did I scare you?" Alfred said with a horrified look on his face

"No, um, um it was nice" Kiku managed to stutter out, he tried to smile to reassure Alfred he was fine but he ended up looking pretty goofy.

"Well then" Alfred said with a slight smirk "Would you like to kiss me again?"

Kiku guessed his face must have looked very ridiculous because Alfred began laughing again.

"I'm sorry I totally ruined that moment! I just can't try to be sexy without cracking up."

That made Kiku smile, and also relieved that Alfred wasn't laughing at him.

They laid on the carpet looking at each other sharing the heat between each other, Alfred was stroking Kiku's soft dark hair with one hand and fiddling with his tiny fingers with the other, Kiku was staring into Alfred's clear blue eyes admiring the beauty of it.

"So _can _I kiss you again?" Alfred asked playfully

"Mhmm" Kiku hummed nodding his head as he did so and shutting his eyes close.

He heard Alfred giggle quietly and felt him get closer, finally their lips connected once again and Kiku's heart raced rapidly, his breathing slowed and he felt lightheaded, he felt like he was on a cloud with only Alfred, Alfred's think hair entangled in his hands, Alfred's gorgeous sapphire eyes, Alfred's hands that felt up his chest and waist, Alfred's tongue that somehow made its way inside his mouth, it was complete and total bliss, he forgot all about the dent and how much trouble he would be in, his chest felt like caving in as Alfred trails soft warm kisses down his neck and collarbone. He let out a small as Alfred softly bit down on his chest.

They were both so busy kissing and feeling that neither of them noticed the door opening, so lost in each other that they didn't hear the voices coming from the hallway.

Kiku's sister Mei had come back from shopping with her friend Elizabeta, both held multiple shopping bags and they were giggling and gossiping.

"Hey you wanna sleep over Elizabeta?" Mei asked as she closed and locked the door

"Yea sure!" Elizabeta said happily

When they walked into the living room the first thing Mei noticed was the gigantic dent in their living room wall caused by the projectile wii mote.

"OH MY GOD KIKU Dad's gonna kill you!" Mei was astonished.

She next noticed that Elizabeta was filming something with her camera phone, she looked really entertained he cheeks were red and she was breathing as if she had ran a marathon, she was also slightly drooling.

"What are you—" Then Mei noticed her brother was making out. With. Alfred. Fucking. Jones.*

"Kiku, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

She grabbed Alfred and Kiku by their shirts, Kiku was redder than his own shirt and Alfred was pulling one of those little "I didn't do it" faces.

"Get. OUT." Mei scowled at Alfred.

He laughed nervously and walked to the door, Kiku glared at his sister and followed.

"So see you Monday?" Alfred giggled once they reached the door.

"Haha yea, sure" Kiku told him and smiled.

Alfred began to walk to his car that was apparently parked across the street and then he turned again and said

"Unless," He said leaning over Kiku and the door. "you wanna tutor me again tomorrow Saturday?"

"Tomorrow? Yes of course, will we get any studying done this time?"

"Eh probably not."

They kissed again, a quick see you soon kiss, and as Alfred walked to his car he was really glad Kiku made a dent in that wall, really glad.


End file.
